


Türchen 26 - Grummelkatzenduett

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Man muss für seine Taten büßen. Ist ja gut, Benny sieht das schon ein – aber musste es wirklich eine Katze sein?





	Türchen 26 - Grummelkatzenduett

**Author's Note:**

> Dafür, dass Benny unglaublich lange Wimpern hat, kann er manchmal echt grummelig gucken. Das musste ich verarbeiten :D Diese Geschichte ist aus dem Sommer 2014 und ja, von den beiden habe ich ja schon vor ein paar Türchen geschwärmt... :D

**Wortzahl:** 1072  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze 

~*~*~

Benny weiß nicht, was er mehr bereuen soll: Dass er die Tasse von Cellos Oma, die ihm so viel bedeutet hat, kaputt gemacht hat oder dass er seinem Freund dafür versprochen hat, alles zu tun, was er will.  
Die Konsequenz aus diesem Versprechen sitzt jetzt neben ihm auf der Couch. Und ihr einziger Pluspunkt ist, dass sie mindestens so grimmig schaut wie er.

Cello hat eine Katze gekauft.  
Benny hasst Katzen. Vor allem, wenn sie ihm Cello wegnehmen.

~*~*~

„Stell dich nicht so an. Du bist hier der Tierliebhaber.“

Cello kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Doch statt sich zu Benny und dem Tier zu setzen, schnappt er sich sein Handy und verschwindet wieder.  
Na toll. Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass er noch mehr Zeit mit dieser Katze verbringen darf. Mit dieser Katze, ohne Cello. Langsam hat er so den Eindruck, dass Cello das mit Absicht macht – damit sie sich anfreunden oder so.

Sein Freund hat recht. Eigentlich mag er Tiere echt gerne, egal ob Hund oder Katze. Im Gegensatz dazu hält Cello zu allen Tierarten ziemlich viel Abstand. Warum er darauf kommt, sich eine Katze zu kaufen, weiß wohl nur er selbst.  
Das macht die Katze noch gefährlicher. Wenn Cello sie mag, obwohl er Katzen grundsätzlich nicht mag, muss die Liebe besonders groß sein.

Die Katze hat zum Glück auch kein Interesse daran, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Sie sitzt immer noch dort, wo Cello sie abgesetzt hat – ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt. Hin und wieder wendet sie ihren Kopf und sieht ihn an.

„Ey, Mieze. Guck woanders hin.“

Davon lässt sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Stattdessen starrt sie ihn weiter an, mit nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln.  
Eigentlich ist sie echt schön. Unglaublich lange weiche – zumindest sehen sie so aus – Haare, ein wacher Blick... Nur ihre böse Miene passt nicht so ganz ins Bild. Sie sieht die ganze Zeit aus, als würde sie etwas Böses im Schilde führen.  
Selbst das würde ihn nicht abschrecken. Das schlimmste an der Mieze ist die Tatsache, dass sie Cellos Herz erobert hat. Cellos Herz gehört ihm, da hat auch die schönste Katze der Welt nichts zu suchen.

Verdammt, wo bleibt Cello? Er hat gedacht, sie machen sich einen schönen Abend. Bisschen auf der Couch kuscheln, irgendeinen unsinnigen Film anschauen... Seine Telefonate sind Cello wohl wichtiger.  
Und er sitzt hier mit der Katze.

„Auf den ist auch kein Verlass, Mieze. Ganz schlechte Wahl – ganz schlechtes Herrchen. Der wird dich noch mehr vernachlässigen als mich.“

Sie sieht ihn wieder an, mit ihrem ernsten Blick. Benny erkennt einen kleinen Wirbel direkt neben ihrem linken Ohr.  
Die Mieze ist echt schön. Und ihr Fell... Er halt selten eine Katze mit so dichtem, langem, gepflegtem Fell gesehen.

Okay, er gibt auf. Hat ja gerade eh nichts besseres zu tun und die Katze verschwindet wohl nicht, wenn er sie ignoriert.  
Er streckt seine Hand aus, ist sich kurz unsicher, ob er das überhaupt wagen soll. Bei diesem bösen Blick könnte es leicht sein, dass die Mieze ihn in die Hand beißt.  
Tut sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Kaum berührt seine Hand ihren Kopf, schmiegt sie sich dagegen.

Wow, sie ist wirklich weich. So samtig, so glatt – nur der Haarwirbel tanzt etwas aus der Reihe.  
Seine Hand rutscht etwas nach hinten, er krault sie hinter den Ohren. Ihr Blick verändert sich immer noch nicht. Trotzdem weiß er, dass ihr das gefällt. Sie schnurrt leise. Es ist kein perfektes Schnurren, es klingt eher nach verstopfter Nase. Irgendwie echt sympathisch.

„Ach, ist doch auch egal.“

Vorsichtig schiebt er seine andere Hand unter ihren Bauch. Dann hebt er sie auf seinen Schoß.  
Sofort drückt sie sich gegen ihn. Sie tapst nicht einmal groß umher, sondern lässt sich ohne großes Zögern sinken. Ihre Krallen bohren sich leicht in seine Hose, als wolle sie sich festhalten.

Verdammt. Er ist ihr erlegen.

~*~*~

Selbst Cello gehen irgendwann mal die Worte aus. Das war wohl gerade der Fall – er kommt endlich von seinem Telefonat zurück. Leider ist er dabei so leise, dass Benny es nicht mehr schafft, die Katze von seinem Schoß zu heben. Der Eindringling liegt auf seinem Schoß und schnurrt inzwischen so laut, dass es fast nach einem kaputten Rasenmäher liegt.

Cello ignoriert seinen ertappten Blick. Er grinst ihn an, als wäre alles ganz normal.

„Ah, du hast Roger geknackt.“  
„Roger?“

Sein Blick wandert nach unten, zu der Katze, deren langes Fell in schwarz und braun schimmert. Das soll Roger sein?

„Ja, Roger. Dreh ihn halt um – er hat Eier.“

Pah, als ob er sich vom absoluten Katzen-Banausen etwas sagen lässt...  
Doch. Tut er schon. Wahrscheinlich hat der Verkäufer Cello darauf hingewiesen, dass er einen Kater kauft. Alleine wäre er nie darauf gekommen.

Cello nimmt neben ihm Platz, kurz streicht er über das Fell. Scheint ihm nicht zu taugen – lieber legt er den Arm um Benny.

„Warum hast du dir als Entschädigung einen Kater zugelegt?“

Sein Blick ist ehrlich überrascht.

„Warum Entschädigung?“  
„Die Tasse von deiner Oma, du weißt schon.“

Cello lacht. Dabei gleitet seine Hand in Bennys Haare und er drückt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
Das darf nur Cello. Und selbst der nicht, wenn er grummelig ist. Leider ist Cello auch der einzige, der überhaupt keine Rücksicht darauf nimmt.

„Deswegen habe ich sie nicht geholt. Du wolltest doch immer ein Haustier. Und dann habe ich per Zufall Roger gesehen. Er hat den gleichen Blick wie du, hast du das gesehen? Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch perfekt. Nur deswegen durfte er mit – nur deshalb durfte ein Tier in unsere Wohnung.“

Oh. Er hat also nur deshalb einen riesigen röhrenden Fellpuschel in seinem Schoß liegen, weil Cello ihm ein Geschenk machen wollte? Er hat also keinen Konkurrenten bekommen, sondern ein Haustier, das laut Cello perfekt zu ihm passt?  
Seine Hand gleitet durch Rogers Haare, plötzlich hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hat eine Katze – seine Katze – voreilig verurteilt.

Cellos leises Lachen reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was hast du gedacht?“  
„Mh...“

Nein, das möchte er nicht sagen.  
Muss er auch gar nicht. Wie immer durchschaut Cello ihn.

„Warst du eifersüchtig auf Roger?“

Zum Glück lässt er ihm keine Zeit für eine Antwort. Er zieht kurz an seinen Haaren, dann drückt er ihn einem Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Benny.“

Ja, ist er. Aber ein Idiot mit einem tollen Freund und einem wunderbaren Kater.


End file.
